Shadow of the sunlight
by Yotaro88rocker
Summary: Chap 3 loaded, one step close!
1. Intro!

Yotaro: Hehehe....................This is my first time writing, so I'm not sure if it's gonna be good......

Ikki: Typical.

Yotaro: WHAT DO YOU MEAN TYPICAL??????

Ikki: WHEN I SAID TYPICAL, ITS TYPICAL!!!!!!

WHANG

Erika: That's enough! to the story! wind back, wind back!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 1:Shadow attacks

It was pouring with rain outside. very quiet. not a sound.

"You had the remote half an hour ago!"

"No, that was thirty minutes!"

"Same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"MOM!!!!!"

Okay, So there is sound after all. 

Mrs.Tenryeo looked up. Yup, Ikki and Metabee was fighting over the remote again. "Ikki, Metabee, the rain just stopped. "She said. "Erika's waiting."

Ikki mumbled as they walked out. Sure enough, Erika was there. "Hey Ikki,"She yelled. "Come on! it's 7:00, school starts at 8:30!!!!"

"Geez........" He mumbled. Then they where off.

On their way, Ikki suddenly felt that someone was here. He suddenly saw a shadow come by.

"Did you see that?"

"No."

"There was someone!"

"He's right."

They turned as they saw a girl step out of the darkness.

"**I** was that someone." she replied. "Ready to battle?"

Ikki: ".............Okay, Metabee!"

girl: "TELEPORT, SHADUSA!!!!!!!!!!"

A shadow -like medabot appeared. Here's the details:

SHADUSA

Type: Sonic Shadow

Sp.attack: Halves of moon and light

Owner: girl

---------------------

"Then it's agreed!" yelled Mr. Referee. "Medabots, ROBATTLE!!"

Metabee tried to shoot Shadusa, but she blocked every hit. Metabee got impatient.

"EARGH!!!!MEDAFORCE!!!!!!"

It blasted everywhere. "Shadusa!" cried the girl.

Shadusa gasped. She barely survived the hit. She was going down.

"WARNING-90% DAMAGE-"

The girl gritted her teeth. She was going to give up when a voice yelled: "Stop it Hikaru!!!!"

She looked up. "Elli, WHY are you here?"

Elli snarled. "We've been looking for you everywhere." She replied. "and you aren't suppose to robattle without permission!"

A boy showed up later. "Hikaru, where did you go?"

Hikaru sighed: "There's no way I could train if they torture me like this. Okay Mayhem? I had to get away! don't be concerned. I'm fine!"

"Hikaru...."

------At school.--------

"It's your fault Ikki!!!!"

"Why me????"

"WHY????WWHHYY?????????YOU GOT US RUNNING LIKE HELL FOR HOURS!!!!!!!COACH MOUNTAIN MADE US RUN 500

LAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Consider yourself lucky. The Screws where running 10000 laps yesterday. Now their feet are numb and they're absent."

"RRRRGH.............."

"If you're not finished, go another 500 rounds!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ahehehehe.................."

Meanwhile....in an unknown place........

"So....the last scarlet is Hikaru Mizuri?"

"Yes, master....."

"Yes.......Soon the last scarlet will be put to test.....the world will soon be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After that, what was left was a wicked laughter that filled the room.

End of chapter 1

So was it good? It's my first time, so take it easy......anyway, just R+R!!!!


	2. Power Within

Disclaimer:Do not own medabots, blah blah blah.............

Yotaro:" Soooooooo sorry for last chapter, Hikaru's name was actually Yoko....."

Ikki Tenryeo: (author for Medabots: return of apoalcaymon)" Oh, shut up! quickly finish this chapter! I wanna use the computer!"

Yotaro: "Just because you're my big bro doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

Ikki Tenryeo: "Yes I can!"

Yotaro: "Let me have the whole night with the computer or I'll use my screech attack!!!!!!" 

Ikki Tenryeo:" Want some fist punch?"

Yotaro: "hehehehehe.........I think I'm leaving.........also very sorry for this late chapter, my brother kept on stealing it........"

Ikki Tenryeo: "GET OUT!!!!!!!"

**Chapter two: Power Within**

After school, everyone went over to Yoko's house as Elli instructed.

Karin: "So........what's really wrong with Yoko?"

Elli: "(sigh) It's that she's a special being called a Scarlet. She keeps on saying it ruins her life......."

Erika: "Perfect!!!!!!!!!!I'll write it down for the school paper!!!!!!!!!!

( Everyone is staring, even Brass.)

WANG

Ikki: "Erika!!!!!!!!"

Erika: "Oops."

Elli: " As I was saying, she won't talk to any of us. She is always disappearing and when I find her, she'll ask me to leave her alone."

Karin: "So that's it....."

----------------------------------

Yoko sat by the lake, looking into her reflection, with her medabot beside her.

"dammit, wish they would just leave me alone............."

She sighed.

"It's not like they care anyway.............."

"Yoko, don't feel that way. They do care. They will care. They will always care."

suddenly, a really huge portal aimed straight for Yoko.

Yoko: "Huh??....Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shadusa turned around and gasped. Yoko was sucked in the portal!

"Shadusa..............help............"

"Hold on! I'm coming.......eargh!"

She tripped over a rock.

"darn...........I can't keep up........."

"Shadusa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The portal soon vanished.

"Oh no.........I must warn the others!!!!!!!!!"cried Shadusa.

With that, she took of running.

--------Unknown place----------

Yoko woke up, feeling dizzy.

"Ugh...........what happened?"

Yoko looked around her only to see herself trapped in a machine.

"Whaaa???!!!!!!!!!????????????"

"Well, well.......what do we have here?"

Yoko turned around and gasped.

"W...who are you??? what do do you want with me????Where's Shadusa????"

"Dr. Royuta is my name. I want your magical powers."

"What??"

As she said that, gas began to fill the room.

"goodbye my pretty, but I must leave now......."

Yoko gasped.

"Please...................Elli.....Mayhem.........help........."

With that, she fainted.

End of Chapter 2

Yotaro: " Sorry again and again for being so long....."

Ikki Tenryeo:" Yotaro, Wanna be beat by Cel Damage?"

Yotaro:" CEL DAMAGE............(drooling) gotta go!!!!!!!remember, romance only start's at the end!!!

Sha


	3. Truth of the Legend

Yotaro :"help me..........my brother is after me after I whacked him with my pillow..........help........"

Ikki Tenryou ( Author of Medabots meet Digimon: The return of Apocalymon ) :"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yotaro :"Nooooooooooooooooo..........help........."

KRASH

Mom: "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!MY BEAUTIFUL CHINA POT!!!!!!YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yotaro: "Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Truth of the Legend**

Meanwhile, at Elli's hut..........

Elli: "There's something you don't know about Yoko..............

Karin: "What is it?"

Elli pulled out a broken pendant in two pieces from her pocket.

Koji: "What's that?"

Elli: "It's a ancient power in the stone that was once in the hands of the ruler of Scarlets. But now it's broken due to their last fight. their ruler, The Angel of Destiny, lies beyond this stone. Yoko is that angel ,when she gets her hands on this, her memory will recover, and will go to war. It could destroy this earth!!!!!!!!!!an-"

That was when Shadusa busted in.

Shadusa: "Elli!!!!!!Mayhem!!!!!!Yoko's in trouble!!!!!"

Elli: "What?!?!"

"There's no time!!!!we have to hurry!!!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile.........

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yoko fell to the ground, all scrapped over.

"Well, well......ready to give me your powers yet?"

"I've told you, you may control my body, but never my will!!!!!!"

BZZZT

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dr.Royuta smirked.

"What do you wanna do with me?!?!?!?"

"Just work with me."

"I'd rather die than working for you!!!!"

"Fine then! die!!!!!"

He raised a gun, ready to shoot.

BANG

Suddenly, a medabot ran over and caught Yoko.

"Good work Kanoku!!!!!!!!" 

The Phoenix type flew back to it's medafighter.

"Adios!"

With that, ran off.

Later.......................

Yoko woke up, feeling dizzy (again)

"Are you alright?"

Yoko looked up at him.

"um......why did you save me?"

"It's because I wanted to, no big deal."

"I see............"

Kanoku walked up that moment.

**Kanoku**

Type :Phoenix

special attack: Burning Discs

medafighter: Kai

"Kay-li, she's awake!"

the tiny girl walked up, with a fairy medabot next to her.

"Ooh, she's awake!!!!Faerielight!"

** Faerielight**

type: faerie 

sp attack: healing dust

medafighter: Kay-li

"Isn't it exiting........"

Yoko turned to face the window. She looked at it wondering. It seems that she never knew the happiness of the outside world.

"Family.....friends......happiness......."she thought. "the things I never knew....."

Meanwhile.........

Shadusa: "She dissapeared right into this portal that was here! I could't get her..........."

Elli: "Hmm............."

Mayhem: "We'd better ask someone for help."

Ikki: "Maybe this is the place to spend with my beautiful Karin....."

Koji: "You're not going to without me!!!!!!" 

Erika: "Boys......"

While they're fighting......Elli found someone and asked him for help.

Elli "Hey, have you seen a 15 yeared old girl come this way?"

"does she have brown hair?"

"Yes."

"green eyes?"

"yes!"

"Kay-li! It's her! bring her over!"

The little girl walked up.

"Wow Yoko.......I didn't know you had a family......"

Ikki: "Um.......what's so great about having a family?"

"umm, excuse me."

"Kai, it's great, she has a mother.........a father too..........."

Yoko turned her face to another side.

"Mother? father?" she whispered, "I never lived with them." she sighed.

"I guess I'm not like humans........."

End of chap 3,and,HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"COME BACK!!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
